A software-defined networking in a wide area network (SD-WAN) may simplify management and operation of a wide area network (WAN) by separating the networking hardware from its control mechanism. SD-WAN allows enterprises to build high-performance WANs using lower-cost network access replacing private WAN connection technologies such as multiprotocol label switching (MPLS). Gateway controllers can be deployed at the branch offices in a SD-WAN solution. Redundancy of gateway peers are usually provided so that the gateway branch controllers can be highly available. Also, traffic can be load balanced across the redundant gateway peers.